1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling an electronic apparatus and an electronic apparatus applies the electronic method, and particularly relates to a method for controlling an electronic apparatus and an electronic apparatus that can active the electronic apparatus without pressing a hardware button or without turning on a display, and an electronic apparatus applies the electronic method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional handheld electronic apparatus, such as a mobile phone or a tablet PC, can operate in a sleep mode or a normal mode. Whole functionality for the handheld electronic apparatus is provided if the handheld electronic apparatus operates in the normal mode. On the contrary, some of the devices in the handheld electronic apparatus are non-active or turned off in the sleep mode (ex. the display is off and the touch sensing device for the handheld electronic apparatus is non-active), such that the power consumption for the handheld electronic apparatus is low but the functionality is limited.
A hardware button such as a lock/unlock button is always provided on the handheld electronic apparatus, thereby a user can awake the handheld electronic apparatus from the sleep mode via pressing the lock/unlock button. However, the lock/unlock button has a limited pressing times, thus it is easily broken if the user needs to press the lock/unlock button to active the electronic apparatus.
Additionally, for some conventional handheld electronic apparatuses, they are still locked after the lock/unlock button is pressed thus the function thereof still can't work. The display for the handheld electronic apparatus is on after the user presses the lock/unlock button, and then the user needs to perform another gesture to unlock the handheld electronic apparatus. After that, the user must input a command, such as a tap or a gesture, to control the handheld electronic apparatus to perform a desired function. Therefore, more power consumption is needed, since the display must keep on before the desired function is performed.